Already known in the state of the art, are seat securing systems for such type of applications, which are adapted so as to ensure the securing of a seat in a rail of the rest of the aircraft.
As a general rule, such a securing system in particular comprises of a base provided with the means in the form of clamping and locking jaws for clamping and locking of the system into position in the rail, by gripping the latter between the base and these means in the form of clamping jaws.
The base and the means in the form of clamping jaws are then movable relative to each other, between a first drawn-apart position for mounting/dismounting of the system in/from the rail, and a second drawn-together position for locking the system, by clamping around the rail, by making use of maneuvering means that are operable by a mounting/dismounting operator.
In the simplest versions of these securing systems, such as for example, in the one described in the patent document FR 2 953 488 filed in the name of the applicant, these maneuvering means that are operable by the mounting/dismounting operator in order to ensure the locking of the system in position, are formed by a clamping screw and are therefore movable between an unlocking position and a locking position for unlocking/locking of the system, by screwing with the help of, for example, any tool that is operated by the mounting/dismounting operator.
According to other embodiments, these means include cam means, lever means, etc.
However, all of these known systems have a certain number of disadvantages in particular in terms of the ease and reliability of this mounting/dismounting.